


Come Home, Brother

by tmntstyle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Turtles in human form<br/>Read to see what it is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home, Brother

It has been over a year now. A year and five months to be exact. A year and five months ago he left us to perform a greater duty for our country. We haven’t seen him face-to-face since then. Everyone misses him, but none more than me.

He’s my big bro and he always looked out for me growing up. Sure, my other older brothers look out for me but they don’t compare to my closest brother, Raphael.

The day he left for deployment was the hardest day of my life. Heck, I’ve never cried so much in my life. I even had to buy new tissue boxes because I used up the other two we had.

I still remember hugging him as tight as I can, making him promise to be home by the time I graduate. He’s the most important and influential person in my life and I specifically want him to be there when I walk the stage to take my diploma.

“Michelangelo! Hurry up, my son! We are about to leave and Leonardo is getting irritated!” 

I sigh and stash my notebook under my pillow and call out to my father. “I’m coming, dad! Tell Leo to be patient!”

Running downstairs, I greet my father at the door and we make our way to the car. I’m the last of us four to graduate high school and my dad is extra emotional. He stuffs a fistful of tissues into each of his pockets and climbs into the passenger seat next to my oldest brother, Leo.

He graduated two years ago -- or maybe three, I lost count -- and took up the family business as his career. Our dad owns a chain of ninja-style pizzerias that combine his love of Japanese culture and our love of pizza. 

They’re called Ninjazza! Awesome, right? I picked the name. It’s my favorite place in the whole world because all my friends hang out there and the craziest things happen when I’m there. We’re not going into what exactly happens due to certain...ratings they would generate.

I sit next to my next oldest brother, Donatello. He and Raph are twins and they graduated two years ago. Oh, I remember now. Leo was three years ago, got it. Anyway, Don’s a super genius that graduated top of his class with several honors and stuff I can’t remember.

He attends university close to home in order to stay with us since he gets too nervous when he’s too far away from his family so we don’t blame him. 

Raph, his twin, enlisted in the military a few months after they graduated and that’s when he left us. His leave was really hard to cope with. It might have been difficult for me but for Donnie, losing his twin like that was extra rough.

The poor guy wouldn’t leave his room for weeks except to use the restroom and shower. It took a lot of convincing for us to get him to come out and actually live life. He had a college to go to and father wasn’t going to let him waste his full-ride scholarship that easily.

And then there’s me. I’m the youngest kid in the family and that means too much protection and a lot of beatings! Dude, I’m still sore from our epic lightsaber battle of ’05. Right now, we’re on our way to my high school graduation that’s happening in two hours and I’m totally stoked!

The only thing that would make this perfect is if Raph somehow made it in time to watch me go across the stage like he had promised when he left. Unfortunately, his deployment won’t end for another six to seven months so that’s out of the question.

“Alright, we’re here. Go meet up with your classmates so you’re ready for the ceremony. We’ll be in the front row to watch you.” Leo parks the car and turns to look back at me with a smile. “Good luck.”

I nod and get out of the car, rushing into the back of the building to find my other graduate friends. Hopefully my family doesn’t make a big scene when it’s my turn. God, that would be embarrassing.

*A little over 2 hours later*

“Michelangelo Hamato!” The principal calls my name and I step onto the stage, taking my diploma and shaking his hand. Through the blinding lights and cheers, I see my family waving and cheering the loudest. Of course.

Before I can walk offstage, the principal pulls me back up to the front with the microphone in his hand.

“Now this student has come a long way over the past four years and I am proud to say he is one of our finest. His kind, loving and outgoing demeanor embodies the foundation of our school. His family is full of past students like himself and I do believe one of your brothers could not make it today, correct?”

I gulp down the knot in my throat and nod, willing myself not to lose it in front of everyone. Only my brothers and father have seen me at my worst and I am going to keep it that way,

My principal places his hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. “What would you say to your brother if he were here right now?”

Shakily, I take the microphone and look out to the audience. “If my brother, Raph, was here right now, I’d tell him how much I miss him and probably break down in front of you all. He’s my best friend and I don’t know what I would have done without him growing up.”

I sniff, feeling tears prick at my eyes as the principal takes the microphone out of my hand. If only Raph were here, then I could have said all of that to his face so he knew how much I miss him.

“Congratulations, Mikey. I’m so proud of you.”

No...it can’t be. That voice... Could it? I turn around and feel my heart swell with joy and shock as I lay eyes on my brother, Raph, standing behind me in his military uniform with a smile on his face.

My eyes widen and all thoughts flee from my mind as I bound toward him, latching onto his neck with tears running down my face. “RAPHIE!!”

He lifts me up hugging back tightly and runs his fingers through my hair. “Shh. It’s ok, bro. I’m home. I’m home for good.”

The audience cheers while standing and my brothers run up onto the stage with father to join in the hug. 

“Oh, my son. It is good to have you back.” Father sobs clinging to Raph’s arm, obviously overjoyed to have Raph back home with us.

Leo and Donnie have their arms around us, losing in their fight against keeping their composure. Next thing I know, Don bawls and shuffles closer to Raph’s side to be close to his twin.

Raph lets the rest of us go and hugs Donnie tight, allowing him to let out his frustrations as he rubs his back soothingly. “I’m not going anywhere, Don. I promise.”

I smile, watching my family become one again. This is what I’ve been missing. This is the life I will always want, with my brothers and father by my side. And my life is just beginning.


End file.
